


Nonsense Speaker

by VaQuill



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader is unmentioned a kindness soul, gift for a friend of mine, honestly no romance, how do tag, tried to do fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaQuill/pseuds/VaQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it was no difference but apparently it was.</p><p>[A gift for a friend]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsense Speaker

**Author's Note:**

> Story title: [Nonsense Speaker by nekobolo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-mnJdgUyOU) (although I prefer the off vocal version here)

You lost count of how many times you awoke on the tiny field with golden flowers. Coming back to your senses with a new small scar at the place you got hit with hatred, you just wanted to go home. After staying for a while at the only spot that still reached the sunlight in this hell hole, you got up.   
  
Walking the familiar way through the entrance of the Ruins, you were greeted by the poor flower once again.   
  
"Again? Why do you still try?" a small voice came from it, Flowey. He always looked ready to cry.  
  
"Because I believe if I try hard enough I can make it through," you said with a warm smile. You looked around the room. Scattered on the ground were shoes and boots of various sizes and colors. Picking up a rather large boot, you filled it with soil.   
  
"What are you doing?" Flowey asked, curiously trying to peek past your back.   
  
"Preparing." came your short reply while you finished up the boot. Flowey tilted his head slightly, a bit confused as you came back with a boot of soil. You crouched down in front of him.  
  
"Now come on! Hop on in or do you need help?" you asked.  
  
"I don't need help but what are you doing?" Flowey said quite confused as he looked from the boot to your face.   
  
"I'm going to take you with me of course!" you said excitedly. Maybe if you would do something else for a change, your story would change as well?  
  
Flowey seemed to pale, well as much as he could, and looked scared "You… what? I honestly don't understand you. What good would it be to you if you take me on your adventure?"  
  
"Mh… company? You seem like you could use it."   
  
Flowey kept silent. It was true, he was quite lonely but what can you do when everyone you meet wants to murder someone. Though he never thought that you would ask him about something like this.  
  
"…yeah I guess I do need some company," he said as he proceeded to climb into the boot. Once there he adjusted himself till he felt comfortable again. You patted his petals carefully. He grumbled slightly, saying something under his breath about 'not being a pet' but you dismissed it.   
  
"Oh, what is this? A child? Do not fear I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins," a slightly high pitched voice called out. Out of the shadows came a rather tall goat like looking monster with gleaming red eyes and a wicked smirk. As she saw Flowey in your arms she scowled slightly.   
  
You didn't reply, however, knowing it won't be any good anyways. Suddenly you started to run, around Toriel and farther into the corridors of the Ruins.   
  
"Oh, you want to play tag?" Toriel laughed as she started throwing fire at you. Due to her size, she wasn't as fast as you, which gave you a slight advantage. You've been here often enough to solve every puzzle or death trap almost immediately.   
  
Upon arriving at a dead tree you stopped to catch your breath. You looked back, Toriel seemed to be a good bit behind you.   
  
"Why did you do this?" Flowey whisper yelled at you, eyes wide open.   
  
"It would make no difference if I would have gone with her or run straight away from her. The result would be the same but this way we can directly leave to Snowdin." you panted and started to walk towards Toriel's house. You headed straight for the stairs, there was no need to waste time in this house.   
  
Flowey kept silent most of the time. Either he had nothing to say or he didn't want to talk. It was quiet as you arrived at the massive doors that separated the Ruins from Snowdin. You pushed against the door with all your might, it was heavy but doable. As the doors opened up just enough to feel the cold air from the other side you heard Toriel screaming for you to stop.   
  
You pushed even more against the door, as it was open enough to slip by you took the chance and escaped from the Ruins. Panting you sat down in the snow. At the moment the weather was calm, only a few thick specks of snowflakes came tumbling from the 'sky'. However, you knew the weather could change just like that. You have to move on, fast at that, to get somewhere before a storm would form.   
  
"Hey… how many times have you done that now? Running away from her?" Flowey's small voice asked, leaning a bit into you for warmth. You hugged him closer to you, trying to keep him warm.   
  
"I lost count after the 50th time… But this proved to be the fastest way out of the Ruins." You replied as you stepped over a large stick. You knew what would come, someone would step on the stick, you would be met with a shadowy person, said person would offer you their hand, you would shake their hand and get electrocuted. It would be the same every time if you wouldn't have found out he remembered all the times you've been here before.   
  
**Timeskip**  
  
This would have to be the longest you survived without actually being in danger for a long time. Even though you stayed in Snowdin most of the time. Sans and Papyrus offered you their couch since they didn't want to give you one of their rooms.   
Papyrus was pretty loud most of the time and pretty violent towards Sans. Often hitting him even when he actually didn't deserve it. Often you would step in between their arguments and stop Papyrus from hurting his own brother more than he already does. You always tried to solve things with kindness, a thing that doesn't seems to exist down here. However, you made lots of progress and people actually do kind of respect you. They were amazed by your ability to remain calm and collected even if something went wrong or someone picked on you.   
  
Flowey seemed to have recovered the most of everyone. He smiled more often and step for step he gained more confidence, actually being able to defend himself from Sans teasing. He was glad you decided to take him with you. Thankful for a change and your company. He enjoyed your daily petting sessions and the fact that you kept him close at all times but also giving him space when he needed it.   
  
You bought him a proper flower pot after you settled at the skeletons house. The old boot seemed to fall apart over time. You would take him everywhere you went, to Waterfall to visit the stoic Undyne, to see how Mettaton was doing after convincing him he wasn't worthless and so on.   
  
You also started to take daily walks around Snowdin town. You two talked a lot while you went the invisible path that's been engraved in your head by now. About Toriel, the Ruins, himself. About you. He admired you. You were the first one to show him kindness and warmth and he enjoyed it greatly.   
  
He wanted to repay it, somehow. When he told you about this you told him he didn't have to, just being there for you would be enough. So he did what you said, he helped you through tough times in which nothing seemed to be worth anything to you. Assuring you there were people who cared about you. Sans, Papyrus and especially him. Even if the skeleton brothers would never admit it they were fond of you and your company.   
  
He promised himself he would be at your side no matter what, he would support you through every decision you would make. He promised to be there for you.


End file.
